AVA:Maps
Maps ;Operation : :Castle Rock ;Date : :Mid February, 2008. ;Location : :Fontainebleau Forest in the suburbs of Paris, France. ;Type : :Annihilation. ;Mission Object : :Annihilate the other side ;Mission :EU : Annihilate the other side. NRF : Annihilate the other side. : ;Background :NRF stations a panzer division and large-scale military forces on a line linking Rouen and Orleans, the cities of the southwestern Paris Basin, and wait to march north to the EU in case they detected signs of their own breakdown throughout France's front line owing to EU's counterattack that started in January, 2008. Checking the advance of EU to Paris was why NRF started the operation. They also wanted to boost the morale of their soldiers. In mid February, 2008, the eastern EU, who had slackened the reins a bit, launched a big attack on Rouen and ordered 2 airborne regiments to drop into the vicinity of Fontainebleau at one time to build a defensive position, and watch for unguarded positions along the NRF front, who were waiting for them. Airborne troops who raided NRF's defense platforms nearby the woods, started a hot battle against NRF's reinforcements. ;Operation : :Cold Case ;Date : :Mid September, 2007. ;Location : :Alderney, Channel Islands, southern part of the North Sea. ;Type : :Annihilation. ;Mission Object : :- ;Mission :EU / NRF : Annihilate the opposing force. : ;Background :Ruvins Mihailovic, the NRF president Vladimir Maskov's right hand man as well as the head of the secret service, requested asylum to the EU in secret. Ruvins' request was accepted by the EU government. He is to go to Alderney, an island under the NRF control located in the open waters near French coastal waters, and is to be boarded on an EU submarine that is awaiting him. According to the plan, the EU was to dispatch a submarine and a unit of soldiers to support the asylum. However, Mihailovic's plan was exposed by the military intelligence of the NRF, and he was arrested and imprisoned right before the operation. So the EU force already arrived at the cold house in the Alderny island, changes plan to take over the island by force as the island was strategically important. However, at the same moment, the NRF force arrived at the scene to stop the EU from taking Mihailovic away, and an intensive fight began... ;Operation : Chromite ;Date :September, 2008 ;Location : Factory in the suburbs of Neuwied, Germany ;Type : Annihilation ;Mission Object : Annihilate the opposing team ;Mission :EU : Annihilate the opposing team NRF : Annihilate the opposing team : ;Background :The 3rd Marine Corps of EU landed north of the city of Hamburg but met with heavy resistance from the NRF while securing the beachhead. The well-supplied and mechanized NRF forces cornered the 3rd Marine Corps who were unable to call in air support on account of the bad weather. To save the marines from near annihilation and change the course of the battle, the EU headquarters ordered the north-bound 207th mechanized brigade from the 9th division to strike armament works in Neuwied with a group of commandos, which were being used to supply the NRF forces that had cornered the marines. ;Operation : :Cannon ;Date : :September, 2008 ;Location : :Abandoned industrial complex in Tiraspol, Moldova ;Type : :Demolition ;Mission Object : :AA batteries of a call box used to call in an aircraft or the actual warhead itself ;Mission :EU : Destroy one of the two targets or eliminate the NRF troops. NRF : Block the EU's attempts to destroy their objective or eliminate the EU troops. : ;Background :A group of resistance fighters supporting Russia against Moldova's independence movement intercepts a nuclear warhead that was smuggled from the NRF by the EU and tries to detonate it in an abandoned industrial complex near the city of Tiraspol, a major settlement of the Transnistria region neighboring a small Eastern European country called Moldova. Although the detonation attempt was successfully prevented by a special task team dispatched from the NRF, the EU is concerned at the prospect of the NRF escalating the situation into more political turmoil. A small EU task force is to be sent to destroy evidence of their crime by retrieving or destroying the warhead. ;Operation : :Black Scent ;Date : :Last September, 2008. ;Location : :A private research and chemical plant, the outskirts of Cottbus, Germany. ;Type : :Demolition. ;Mission Object : :The manufacturing facilities of CL-20, antiaircraft guns for plant defense. ;Mission :EU : Blast one between the two mission objects, or annihilate the enemy. NRF : Guard all of the mission objects before the time expires, or annihilate the enemy. : ;Background :EU investigated the CL-20 warehouse where was destructed by SHOWDOWN operation after the recover of Bremerhaven. In result, they found out that the large scale of manufacturing facilities of CL-20 may still left in the NRF-occupied area. Meanwhile, the EU secret service who captured a private research in the outskirts of Cottbus, the small manufacturing town located on the border of Germany and Poland, checked the information about mass production of CL-20 that reported by their special infiltration force. However, the special force was wiped out by NRF. The chief executives of EU who grasped that it was a state of emergency, decided to destroy the private research and map out a plan of Black Scent operations: the special force sneaks into and blasts the manufacturing facilities of CL-20. If it goes wrong, the ground attak aircraft that was standed by for the desctruction of antiaircraft guns, will blast the manufacturing facilities after the special force blasts the guns, supporting them to escape. Last September, 2008. At last, this operations starts... ;Operation : :Dual Sight ;Date : :mid November, 2008. ;Location : :Old Czechoslovak military installations, the outskirts of Brono, Czech Republic. ;Type : :Demolition. ;Mission Object : :Anti-aircraft missile depot, communication facilities. ;Mission :EU : Blast one between the two mission objects, or annihilate the enemy. NRF : Guard all of the mission objects before the time expires, or annihilate the enemy. : ;Background :While the main EU force pushes and liberates Poland past the German borders, its left wing, 623rd Airborne Brigade and the 2nd Royal Armored Brigade from the United Kingdoms pass the Erz Mountains and drive through Czech, Bohemian Basin, to the undefended Prague. After small scale battles Prague falls. The forward regiment of this force reaches Brono, an industrial city of Czech. Around the city of Brono are numerous plants and old NATO military facilities before Czech joined to NRF by force. Therefore, the remaining NRF force in the area plans to use this city as the base of defense and counter-offense operations. As photoreconnaissance reveals the mobilization of NRF, EU plans a surprise assault over the line using the special teams in the 623rd Brigade. Their primary objective is an old Czech military base converted into an AA missile base by NRF. Although small, the missiles from this base were inflicting considerable damage to support aircrafts. The commandos are about to strike the site to destroy the communications system for missile guidance and the missile storage. ;Operation : :Hammer Blow ;Date : :February, 2009. ;Location : :A factory district, Varna, Bulgaria. ;Type : :Demolition. ;Mission Object : :Fuel tank, military truck. ;Mission :EU : Blast one between the two mission objects, or annihilate the enemy. NRF : Guard all of the mission objects before the time expires, or annihilate the enemy. : ;Background :With the central Europe secured, EU marches to the east. EU orders the 51st division that is deployed to capture and hold Bulgaria to recapture one of the strategic point Varna, a small port city around the Red Sea from the occupying NRF force. As a preparation for the imminent all-out-war, EU decided to prevent any NRF reinforcement in the area. They would strike the forward base of the NRF mechanized infantry regiment. A formation of bombers was sent for an air raid over the target area, but the clustered arrays of AA guns prevented them from inflicting any serious damage to NRF position. Failed in the air, EU deploys a small group of commandos to demolish military targets as a last resort. ;Operation : :Fox Hunting ;Date : :April, 2008. ;Location : :A small town, Bourgogne, France. ;Type : :Demolition. ;Mission Object : :An electric dynamo, communication facilities. ;Mission :EU : Blast one between the two mission objects, or annihilate the enemy. NRF : Guard all of the mission objects before the time expires, or annihilate the enemy. : ;Background :The EU's swift retaliation in force is successful. Within a couple months, EU liberated France and Germany, pushing the battle line to the east. But the rapid shift of battle line left many pocket resistances. Some of such NRF forces refused to surrender and engaged in organized guerilla warfare. Troubled EU redeploys some of its front line regiments back for a sweeping operation. In Bourgogne, France, a group of NRF guerillas penetrate a small village in the area and manage to acquire the transmission codes of EU and tries to send them back to the main NRF force. Aware of the activity of these guerillas, EU launches an operation to intercept them. : : ;Operation : :Storm Blitz ;Date : :Late August 2008 ;Location : :Hanover, Germany ;Type : :Escort. ;Mission Object : :Leopard 2. ;Mission :EU : Escort the Leopard 2 to the target spot before the time expires. NRF : Prevent the enemy tank from reaching the target spot until the time expires. : ;Background :The 217th Combined Armored Division and the 623rd Special Task Brigade, tasked to secure inner German areas and the advancing routes, plan to detour through Hanover, a strategic point and bottleneck, and push on to Hamburg. However, the NRF forces in Hanover foresaw EU's plan and mounted a prototype weapon -- a high power microwave emitter system -- on top of DBC station inside the city. NRF's top priority weapon project, the microwave emitter system, can provide air and ground targeting for all guided weapons within a radius of 200km. Although not fully operational yet, with the help of the extra height and the more than sufficient power supply of the TV station, this weapon could stop the EU's advance. Informed of such a new weapon, the EU redesigned the plan of attack to quickly enter the streets of Hanover, locate the DBC site, and neutralize the microwave system. EU intelligence believes that the majority of the Hanover garrison has mobilized for the battle of Zandvoort, and that the operation would meet light resistance. To avoid the risk of the landing in Hamburg totally failing, the 623rd Brigade's battle tanks start the assault on Hanover. However, the battle intensifies as EU meets a tenacious counter attack from NRF. ;Operation : :Scorpion ;Date : :Mid September, 2008. ;Location : :Khor' Angar, Republic of Djibouti. ;Type : :Escort. ;Mission Object : :Leopard 2. ;Mission :EU : Advance to the target spot before the time expires, escorting Leopard 2. NRF : Check the advance of the enemy's tank to the target spot before the time expires. : ;Background :As war in Europe intensifies, its theatre of war also expands. Djibouti, a small country located around the Red Sea, the north of the Somali Peninsula in the eastern Africa. In the southern part of the nation is occupied by the national army consists of mainly the Issas, a minority race, is backed by EU while the rebels led by the Afars from the northern part of the nation is backed by Eritrea, a puppet government of NRF. The strategic goal of NRF is to control or contest Djibouti, the traffic central between Southwestern Asia and Eastern Africa. With this area secured, the petroleum supply for EU would be disrupted, hopefully to the point where the EU would seriously consider offering a ceasefire. Meanwhile, the ever-worsening situation of the European theater of war pushes NRF to employ Blitzkrieg tactic. As a part of this plan, NRF deploys a sizable force in this area to quickly topple the pro-EU government with the help of rebel forces. The outgunned and outnumbered Djibouti government seriously considers surrendering in reaction. Such development alarmed the EU leadership enough to take an immediate action. The 5th International Regiment and the 13th Mercenary Regiment, who were stationed in Djibouti, are ordered to strike the NRF headquarter in full force. Their target is supposedly located in the city of Khor'Angar in Obock province to the north. EU must penetrate the battle line and neutralize the main NRF force before the Djibouti government declares surrender. ;Operation : :Rising Dust ;Date : :October 10th, 2008. ;Location : :Frankfurt, Germany ;Type : :Escort Mission. ;Mission Object : :Leopard 2 MBT ;Mission :EU : Escort Leopard 2 to the target area. NRF : Prevent the enemy tank from approaching the target area for a certain period of time. : ;Background :The EU launches an all-out assault on the city of Frankfurt, the last urban stronghold of the NRF in the country. Not wanting to inflict collateral damage to one of their major economic hubs and thus cripple its capacity, the EU forces decide to take advantage of the elements of speed and surprise that their armored brigade has. According to the plan of attack, an armored brigade is to quickly disable NRF movement by cutting off their main route and then divide and conquer the enemy. Making this plan even more attractive is the fact that the civilians have already been evacuated. October 10th, 2008 The battle for Frankfurt starts with the advance of Leopard 2 MBTs from the 217th armored brigade. Their objective is to destroy elevated highways within the city, on which the NRF move around. ;Operation : :Runaway ;Date : :Early August, 2008. ;Location : :A hydropower plant in Eder Dam, Bad Wildungen, Ruhrgebiet, Germany. ;Type : :Conveyance. ;Mission Object : :Take the Suitcase Nuke. ;Mission :EU : Run away to one of the two escape spots with the Suitcase Nuke after taking it from the hydropower plant, or annihilate the enemy. NRF : Deter the enemy from taking the Suitcase Nuke before the time expires, or annihilate them. : ;Background :Early August in 2008, EU southern force advancing over the France border towards the German inland, set their bridgehead in northern Bad Wildungen, a small city in Ruhrgebiet, Germany to attack Hamburg. NRF in Hamburg already knew their intentions and was planning on destroying Eder Dam of Eder River in northern west of Bad Wildungen and submerge EU bridgehead in the downstream. For the operation, remaining nukes from Operation Break Out was secretly moved to the hydroelectric power plant inside the Eder Dam, but the plan was betrayed to the EU special force by an EU spy within NRF. Evacuation order was immediately sent to the EU forces in the downstream, but the time was not enough to evacuate the whole force. Now, EU headquarters starts an operation sending special unit 623 to infiltrate Eder Dam and capture the nuke itself… ; ; ;Operation : :Prison Break (Survival) ;Date : :December 2008 ;Location : :A temporary EU concentration camp near Chernivtsi, Ukraine ;Type : :Survival. ;Mission Object : :Survive while killing as many enemies as possible : ;Background :As the advancing EU forces prove unstoppable, the outcome of the war is grim for the NRF. Once the last line of defense of the NRF centered in the former member states of the USSR is breached, the remaining NRF forces start to surrender one by one to the leading regiments of the EU. Startled by the unexpected mass exodus, the EU HQ scrambles to construct concentration camps to house the NRF prisoners as they were slowing down the EU's advance. The 73rd concentration camp situated on the southern tip of Chernivtsi, a city of Ukraine, was originally used by the NRF to detain prisoners, but now is being used by the EU as a temporary concentration camp. The truth is that the previous owner, the NRF, utilized the complex and facilities on the ground as a detention center after the underground facility, which used to be a research facility for a biochemical weapons program, was sealed due to an accident. Of course, such facts were unknown to the EU, at least until the detained NRF prisoners were infected by the remnant of some biochemical agents that leaked out from the secret underground facility. The infected prisoners showing hyper-stimulation, loss of rationality, regression to base instincts, excessive aggressiveness, and even a trace of hive mind, have pinned down a handful of EU soldiers stationed in the facility in an open riot. The EU guard unit who are pinned down inside the detention center is forced to fight for their lives to escape from the infected fugitives... ; ; ;Operation : :Blazing Fort ;Date : :Mid-April, 2009 ;Location : :A railroad depot in Daugavpils, the manufacturing city in Eastern Latvia ;Type : :Domination ;Mission Object : :EMP Launcher ;Mission :EU : Take over the EMP launcher by operating the control units on the 1st floor and the main control room. NRF : Take over the EMP launcher by operating the control units on the 1st floor and the main control room. : ;Background :At the end of the war, the Latvian government was feeling very uneasy. They had cooperated with the NRF but the outcome did not look very positive so they approached the EU offering their support. The Latvian government decided to fund a large-scale EMP weapon project proposed by Dr. Karel Nasonovich Tynyinov and started to test the weapon in a railway station in Daugavpils, an industrial city near the NRF border. Their aim was to attack NRF military facilities. After receiving such a report from the Latvian government, the EU forces realized that EU troops stationed in Estonia were within the attack range of the EMP weapon and if the NRF got control of the weapon, it could be a devastating situation for the EU. In order to eliminate such a threat, the EU decided to forcefully obtain the EMP weapon by sending unit 605, a unit specialized for urban combat. The NRF have also received intel on the EMP weapon, and are planning an assault on the facility of their own with their own special Urban Warfare unit. The Latvian forces have retreated leaving the EMP behind, but Dr. Karel managed to initiate the launch of the weapon before evacuating. The EU and NRF now know that the missile cannot be stopped. Their only hope is to grab the control unit first and change the direction of the missile to minimize their casualties. : ;Operation : :Fox Hunting ;Date : :April, 2008. ;Location : :A small town, Bourgogne, France ;Type : :Free For All ;Mission :Individual Military drill. Be the first to reach the pre-set score to win. : ;Background :The EU's swift retaliation in force is successful. Within a couple months, EU liberated France and Germany, pushing the battle line to the east. But the rapid shift of battle line left many pocket resistances. Some of such NRF forces refused to surrender and engaged in organized guerilla warfare. Troubled EU redeploys some of its front line regiments back for a sweeping operation. In Bourgogne, France, a group of NRF guerillas penetrate a small village in the area and manage to acquire the transmission codes of EU and tries to send them back to the main NRF force. Aware of the activity of these guerillas, EU launches an operation to intercept them. : :